The Bunker 2.0 (Feature film)
The Bunker 2.0 (Feature film) '''is an upcoming feature film based on the show The Bunker 2.0 the movie was created by Master ventus and directed and written by many users of Random-ness Wiki said to be released sometime in 2015. Original Synopsis '''Note: Anyone who is editing the Bunker 2.0 please look over the plot as this information is important to the Bunker 2.0. Also in the final episode of the Bunker 2.0, it does not set up the plot for The Bunker: Cast Away as this movie does instead. Taking place one year the season finale of The Bunker 2.0, Justin Bieber the former leader of the Autotunerz after his break up with Selena Gomez in the previous Bunker Movie. Ever since the destruction of Earth and the creation of the Bunker 2.0. The young and annoying singer, has been finding ways to become leader of the Autotunerz by defeating the Bunker 2.0. But has failed constantly, he then stumbles upon a group of an elemental titans because of the trouble they caused many centuries ago. They have stayed hidden for over millions of years, nobody has ever talked about them because until meeting Justin Bieber they have never been met before. Bieber strikes a deal with the group of titans, if they help Justin Bieber defeat the Bunker 2.0 then Bieber will keep the secret of them never existing. But once again Gaepora the wisest and leader of the Elders inform the Bunker 2.0 about Justin Bieber's plans with the titans. The only way to defeat the group of titans along with Bieber is to find their far away planet. And learn about their elemental powers and how to defeat them. 'Nighty Night' Nighty Night is a comedy short film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures short film. It's going to be shown in theaters before showings of The Bunker 2.0 Film, the short film is going to be made entirely with flip book animation. The movie stars Bob the Stick Figure voiced by David Spade, having a bad bad case of insomnia during the midnight and he tries various things in The Bunker 2.0 so that he can finally fall alseep. The short ends with 6:00 AM. And Bob is still awake at the exact same time the Autotunerz attack, as Bob's friends get ready for battle he suddenly falls asleep during the entire ambush. 'Production' The movie was comfirmed March 16 2013 by Master ventus, the theme of the movie was going to be time traveling and possibly the members of the Bunker 2.0 are preventing the Autotunerz from destroying Earth. The movie is also comfirmed to have special guests from previous episodes and possibly new members of The Bunker 2.0, the movie is also said to set up the upcoming Bunker Cast Away series. In Late March 2014, the story was once again rewritten by Master ventus and is still is development. In March 31 2014, Master ventus confirmed the movies release date to be in the Spring possibly between the months of March, April or May to be released in 2015. On the same day it was confirmed that The Random-ness WikI Van would make a return in this film after being destroyed along with Earth, the van is going to return but bigger with more space upgrades. 'Cast' 'User Characters' *'Bowser & Jr' as Himself *'AwesomeCartoonFan01' as Herself *'NintendoChamp89' as Himself *'Mochlum' as Himself *'Tornadospeed' as Himself *'Master ventus' as Himself *'Mario Luigi 123' as Himself *'Trainer Hilda 35' as Herself *'Faves3000' as Himself *'CompliensCreator00' as Himself *'Gray Pea Shooter' as Himself *'UltimateMegaGeo' as Himself *'Moonsnail' as Himself *'Redsox1099' as Himself 'Autotunerz Characters' *'Selena Gomez' as Herself '(Leader) *'Justin Beiber as Himself (Minion, former leader) *'Miley Cyrus' as Itself '(Minion, Human Resources) *'Jake T Austin as Himself (Minion) *'Joe Jonas' as Himself (Minion, Entertainment) *'Nick Jonas' as Himself ' (Minion, Entertainment) *'Kevien Jonas as Himself ' (Minion, Entertainment) *'Miranda Cosgrove as Herself '(Minion) *'Demi Lavato as Herself (Co-Leader, right hand man) *'China McClaine' as Herself (Minion, new recruit in training) *'Bella Throne' as Herself '(Minion, new recruit in training) *'Zendaya as Herself (Minion, new recruit in training) 'Fictional Characters' *'David Spade' as Bob the Stick Figure *'Justin Roiland' as Bill the Stick Figure *'Vincent Martella' as Phineas Flynn ' *'Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *'Ashely Tisdale' as Candace Flynn *'Alyson Stoner' as Isabella Garcia Shapiro *'Maulik Pancholy' as Baljeet *'Bobby Gaylor' as Buford Vanstorm * Dan Povenmire as Doofensmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Jason Ritter as''' Dipper Pines''' Kristen Schaal '''as Mabel Pines''' Alex Hirsch '''as Grunkle Stan and Soos''' Linda Cardenllini '''as Wendy''' Release and Reception Transcript Transcript editing for this film will began soon. The Bunker 2.0 Film (Transcript) References Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Movies Category:Films